Lost and Found love
by MissLexi54
Summary: They were the best of friends. One day she had to move. now 11 years later, they find each other again but along the way will they find love? Also set in present time IK, slight MS. NO FLAMES R&R, my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Good-bye Inuyasha" cried a 10 year-old Kagome. "I'll miss you so much. I promise to never forget you." She cried. "I'll miss you to Kags. And I'll never forget you either." cried a 10 year-old Inuyasha. "Come on Kagome it's time to go." called her mom. "Coming mama." yelled/cried Kagome. "Good-bye Inuyasha, I'll miss you" Kagome said as she kissed his cheek and ran before he could say anything. And just like that she was gone.**

**(with Inuyasha AFTER kagome left)**

**"Hey Inuyasha" said his older brother Sesshomaru. "Hey Sess" said a glum Inuyasha.(a/n Sesshomaru is nice in this fanfic) "What's wrong little brother?"asked Sess. "Kags just left" said a sad Inuyasha. "You love her don't you little brother" asked Sess. "No ya think?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Did you tell her" Sess asked "What do you think?"asked Inuyasha. "Idiot" Sess muttered "I heard that" yelled Inuyasha. "Good." yelled Sess.**

**(in the car with kagome) **

**"What's wrong dear" asked Kagome's mom. "I miss Yash" cried Kagome. "You love him don't you" asked her mom. "Ya I do" said Kagome smiling through her tears. "You'll see him again. I promise" said her mom smiling.(a/n this is two weeks before school also they are in 4th grade) **

**(First day of school)**

**"****Hi your new um... Kagome right? I'm Sango and this is Miroku" said the girl known as Songo. "Hi. Ya thats me the new girl. Oh you can also call me Kags" said Kagome. "OK. Hey Kags why are you crying" asked Miroku. "Its the first day of school. Me and my best friend Inuyasha always walked together" cried Kagome. And Kagome told them all about Inuyasha.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank for reading, please take it easy on a new fanfic author, so please review and NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(1 week after college ended (11 years later))**

**"Kagome I hope you don't mind I invited a friend for school over" Miroku said. **

**"Not at all. After all this is your place too" said Kagome. **

**DING DONG. **

**"That must be him now" said Miroku. "Hey Yash come in and meet the girls" **

**"Girls I would like you to meet..." Miroku started. **

**"INUYASHA/KAGOME" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. **

**They jumped, hugged and cried while Songo and Miroku watched in shock.**

**"Hey guys mind explaining?" asked a confused Songo. **

"**Do you guys remember when we first met I told about a boy named Inuyasha" asked Kagome. **

"**You mean to tell me he is the one you always cried about" screamed Songo. **

**"Yes" answered Kagome. **

"**Come lets have dinner" said Miroku.**

**"By the way Yash I love you" whispered Kagome. **

"**I love you to Kags" said Inuyasha. **

"**Where are you staying Yash" asked Miroku. **

**"Don't know" Inuyasha answered. **

**"You can stay here Yash" said Songo. "Really" Songo went to answer the phone. **

**"Yea we would love you to stay Yash" said Kagome and Miroku together. **

**"Kags Hojo's on the phone" yelled Sango. "Coming" Kagome yelled back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(on phone(H-Hojo K-Kagome))**

**K- Hello**

**H- Kagome were are you! You should have been here 10 mins ago.**

**K- Sorry Hojo but an old friend stopped by and is staying awhile**

**H- Oh OK then**

**K- Hojo can I get 2 weeks off**

**H- Done bye Kagome**

**K- Thanks Bye Hojo**

**(end phone)**

**"Who's Hojo your boyfriend" asked Inuyasha. "No my boss. I also got 2 weeks off so I can spend time with you Yash" said Kagome. "Don't you go risking your job because I'm here Kags" stated Inuyasha. "Don't worry I was going to take off any way" said Kagome.**

**(after dinner and 2 movies)**

**"Come on everybody lets go to bed" said Miroku. "Miroku were do you live" asked Inuyasha. "I live here with Sango and Kagome. Why?"said/asked Miroku."It's a 2 bedroom apartment thought" Inuyasha thought out loud . "He sleeps in OUR room. After all we are married." Songo said empasing Our. "Oh no wonder he never went out on any dates" Inuyasha said.(a/n Miroku is not a perv) "No duh Inuyasha" said Miroku as he and Sango went to bed.**

**(next morning at breakfast)**

**"Wow Kags this is good." Said Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha." said Kagome. Phone rings.**

**((Phone)S-Shippo K-Kagome)**

**K-Hello**

**S- Kagome**

**K-Shippo sweetie what's wrong why are you crying where are you**

**S- I'm at the hospital my parents were shot**

**K-Ok Shippo don't cry I'm on my way OK**

**S-OK bye**

**K-Bye**

**(end phone)**

**"KEYS KEYS KEYS. WERE ARE MY KEYS" screamed Kagome. "Kags what's wrong" asked Sango. "That was Shippo. I have to get to the hospital" said Kagome.**

**(At hospital)**

**"Hi I'm looking for Shippo Kin. His parents were shot" said Kagome. "3rd floor" the nurse said not even looking up from her book. "Thanks" said Inuyasha. So Kagome, Inuyasha, Songo, and Miroku went up to the 3rd floor. "Kagome" yelled a 5 year-old Shippo. "Shippo is everything OK" asked Kagome. "I don't know they won't tell me anything" cried Shippo. **

**"Excuse me are you Kagome Tama" asked the doctor(a/n I changed Kagome's last name cus I can't spell her real last name). "Yes. I'm Kagome. Is everything OK" said Kagome(a/n no duh she would say that. sorry on with the story) "I need to talk with you. Privately please" said the doctor. "Sure. Sango hold Shippo for me" asked Kagome. "Sure" said Sango as Kagome walked away with the doctor. "Kagome Shippo's parents didn't make it through the surgery. They said if anything happened Shippo would go right to you." said the doctor. "How am I going to tell Shippo. "Kagome asked.(a/n just so you know Kagome is 21) **


	4. Chapter 4

**"What did the doctor Kagome" asked Shippo. "Shippo sweetie your parent didn't make it. I'm so sorry" said Kagome. "So I'm all alone" asked Shippo. "Not really your parents said I would get coustety " said Kagome. "Where is he going to stay Kags our apartment is 2 bedroom." asked Sango. "I'll either have to live at Shippo's house or find another apartment" said Kagome. "Inuyasha I think now is a good time to tell them" stated Miroku. "Your right. Kagome, Sango. I'm moving up here. I bought the apartment next to you. Thats why I had come up here in the first place." said Inuyasha. "What does that mean Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "-Sighs- It means you and Shippo can move in with me." said Inuyasha. "Do you mean it?"asked Shippo. "Yea. I may not know you but if Kags loves ya as much as I think she does she won't go anywhere without you kid." said Inuyasha. "Thank you Yash" said Kagome. **

**"No prob." said Inuyasha. By this time they were at Shippo's house packing his stuff. About an hour and a half later Shippo was all set in Inuyasha's new apartment. By dinner so was Kagome. (a/n: get your head out of the gutters you pervs Inu and Kags are ONLY dating) That night they would go out to celebrate the new member of their small but fastly growing family. **

**(after the funeral at the reading of the will 2 weeks later)**

**"And finally we leave Shippo our only son to our long time friend Kagome Tama. Who Helped us through good and bad times" read the lawyer. "She's not even a family member" yelled one of Shippo's uncles. "Ya he should go to a family member not some piece of human trash" yelled one of Shippo's aunts. "It also says Shippo may chose who he wishes to go to" read the lawyer. "Shippo who do want to go to family or some piece of human trash." asked another one of Shippo's uncles. (a/n: remember Shippo is a demon so is his family) "I went to go with..." ( a/n: sorry I had to leave you in suspense)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"I want to go with...Kagome" stated Shippo. "It is decided Shippo will do with Kagome" said the lawyer.(a/n: man that guy is annoying.sorry on with the story)**

**"Fine Shippo but this family now disowns you" yelled his ex-family. "Fine by me. I hate this family anyway.At least Kagome was there for me more then you. So I'm glad to be out of this family" yelled Shippo. **

**(At Inuyasha's apartment)**

**"Shippo did you chose to live with me because your parents wanted you to and your family called me a piece of trash or because YOU wanted to. Because it's not to late to go to family." asked Kagome. "I came with you because I wanted to. Like I said you were there for me more then my own family." said a sleepy Shippo. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." said Kagome.**

**( in the living room)**

**"Kagome I know I don't know Shippo that much sinch I just met him 2 weeks ago but I know the kid loves you like a mother" said Inuyasha as Kagome walked out of Shippo's room. "I know but I can't help but feel responsible for his family disowning him." said Kagome. "Don't Kagome. He did this at his own will remember that" said Inuyasha as the two went to bed. **

**(3 months later at Kagome's 22nd birthday)**

**"Everyone I was going to wait until later but Sango keeps on kicking me under the table. WILL YOU STOP KICKING ME" said/yelled Inuyasha as Sango stuck out her tongue at him. He got down on one knee in front of Kagome and asked "Kagome will you make me the most happyest man alive and marry me?"Kagome cried as she said ... ( a/n: sorry I had to leave you in suspense)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome cried as she said..."YES". "Does this mean I'll have a papa again?" asked Shippo. "Yes kiddo you get a papa again." answered Inuyasha. "Lets go home" said Sango.**

**(6 months later at Inu and Kags wedding)**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue to kiss the bride." chuckled the priest as Inuyasha and Kagome kissed in the middle of his sentence.(a/n: that is why he said continue to kiss the bride duh. any way sorry for intrupting)**

**(end flashback)**

**"And we all live happily ever after" said a 45 year-old Kagome to her granddaughter. "WOW. Grandma you should write a book" said her 5 year-old granddaughter Sen. "Sen I don't think people would like a book like that" said 45 year-old Inuyasha as he came into the living room (a/n remeber Inu and Kags are the same age). "I would." said Sen. "You may sweetie but other people won't" said her father Shippo. (a/n: Shippo is now 29 years-old). "But I must say this is a perfect ending to our story" said Kagome**


End file.
